User talk:Mattkenn3
Welcome. This wiki is a place where editors can create their own fantasy worlds, constructed mythologies and magical realms. That is the premise of this wiki [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:01, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Pegasus! Flamefang 22:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang nice to see you. I'm on and off here. Sementaus HELP ME ON THIS ARTICLE! JUST ADD AND FIX IT!!! Welcome Poem Welcome! I would have written this message before if I had had some more time to write, exactly this time, this is mostly meant as an irony, but I could have written this some minutes before, but I am quite busy when I try to make everything in real life to rhyme, anyway, there is no reason for writing everything in verse, but if there should be a doubt about what to write, it is not very difficult to write something, and then something that it rhymes with. LP (speak page) 17:10, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Yes.... Yes, I am. Indeed, it is a tiny wiki, but with few users who have lots of articles (mainly me) thus the high number of articles. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 23:27, 9 January 2009 (UTC) hello, a question, Will Yggdrasil develop into a nordic fan fiction or is it just an illustrative article? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 23:40, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Images Images in this wiki are supposed to be drawings direct from the imagination of authors, you have uploaded some external images, I would like to help you to make new, original ones. There is an example of a dragon I just drew using Pixia: [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:20, 11 January 2009 (UTC) More than sourcing it is about creativity... Almost every images in this wiki have being drawn by me and the other editors and I would like to keep it that way. With some more time, I can create better images, and I will be glad to help you to illustrate your works. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I think I can create good images, if you like you can provide me some prototypes and sketches to work on. Anyways, if you really need external images, confan wiki is a wiki for fantasy which main difference from conmyth is that you are free to use external images there. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) It would sound weird, It gives a special Craftmanship feeling to this wiki. That was one of my main objectives for this wiki when I left conworld. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 01:01, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Well, I think Images like Image:Nidhogg.png would be OK as they are taken directly from an antique mythical work. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 01:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) A "just allow any image" approach would not work, as I explained before I wanted to make this wiki different from conworld and confan. Otherwise, this wiki would be pointless. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 01:55, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Confan is not science fiction nor roleplaying, it is about fantasy too, the same conworld. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 02:11, 11 January 2009 (UTC) See Project:Rules#Articles [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 02:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) The main page has a direct link to that page [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 02:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I personally agree with your "Non-original Images" policy. While i don't have too many problems with it, the article quality would indeed increase. I think if we are allowed to insert non-original images though it should be noted whom their original creator is, for copyright reasons and just out of respect for someone who (probably) made an image awesome enough to grace your page. Flamefang 03:07, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Sure a vote should work very well, once again note that the original artist of any work we post should be noted. Want me to make it? The "Poll" format doesn't seem to work too well so we should probably have people post their vote below or something.... Flamefang 03:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang That sounds good, and fyi its still night over here, i live in NY state. Flamefang 03:54, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang :Erick, to be blunt, I personally don't think you or any one of us could ever create better images than a professional artist. :Also, I am one of the said "other editors", and I personally feel that our style is lacking. You say "all of the other editors would like to keep it this way" with only author-created images? I disagree, because I am one of said "other editors," and I would like more flexibility with images. Face it: most of us are kids, and we can't all make professional-quality work. :I also feel that this wiki wouldn't be "pointless" no matter what! Furthermore, I think if I, for example, were allowed to use these kinds of images in my own work, I would. :YOU are not to say how these images are set up; the EDITORS are. :All in all, I whole-heartedly support Mattken3. Sir Trekie 04:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) {The Above post has been copied to Erick's talk page} Sure, though i'm not exactly sure what to write... i'll try anyway, feel free to mess with the results... Flamefang 03:21, 14 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Erick has attempted to put his foot down it seems. But assuming he's still continuing this and we win the vote i'm putting up external images. Also we can no longer use his talk page, i'd recommend you read it... Basically i think Erick thinks we're going to put an image up on about every page from somewhere or other and thats mainly why he's getting so defensive, and possibly because he takes pride in his work in paint. Which is very good mind you but nothing compared to a professional image. Flamefang 03:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I'm not sure if you'll get this but it is most likely Erick, he has locked down his chat page and something happened to the Recent Changes page... i'm going to make a page where we can attempt to address him properly as his chat doesn't work... Flamefang 00:02, 16 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Yeah a very very similar thing happened to another one of Erick's wikis before... he's REALLY stubborn and will simply abandon a wiki where he doesn't have full control, or lock it down... Flamefang 00:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I agree, a Wiki is a democracy, you are the creator of several other wikis right? If this gets REALLY out of hand we could theoretically make another one with a more balanced and fair system... But only if stuff gets REALLY out of hand.... Flamefang 00:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I should hope so... Flamefang 04:41, 16 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I finally found out how to disable it, I am editing with javascript disabled, probably just as a temporary solution, "I will not allow" staff to ignore that page, I can see again, but I am viewing everything in the interface for anonymous users, I will try to find a better solution, also there is another possibility for viewing recent changes, I found that it could be done manually on . I was against the external image policy because I was afraid that a few users would make text worse so that it needed them. After all this vandalising of mediaWiki:Common.js, I am changing mind. LP (speak page) 17:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) The vandalism of mediaWiki:Common.js is reported to staff. LP (speak page) 17:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Relevant works change each month. See User talk:Flamefang. LP (speak page) 11:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Mattkenn, one thing to note that if you do feature The Haram Empire; it is technically part of Kaile, though it may sounds slightly independent that is just due to its massive size and influence. But i'm willing to have any of my pages featured at any time! Flamefang 15:28, 17 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Not currently. If you see http://conmyth.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AListUsers&username=&group=sysop&limit=50, you will find that only Mighty Erick appears. Changing subject, I think it is high time to get Constructed Mythology talk:Main unprotected to discuss there which should be relevant works. LP (speak page) 14:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I think that who should be sysop/bureaucrat on Constructed Mythology should be discussed on Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal. LP (speak page) 20:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think so... Erick only got warned... Flamefang 00:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Yes, Rimamythos (from latin rima, meaning rhayme, and greek mythos (μυθος), myth) are myths in verse. Myths are imaginary explanations of anything which happens in a world. My first revisions of Rimamythos are a bit difficult to understand because I was mixing it with Stocuce. Descriptions of gods in Rimamythos should also rhyme. I am creating its first contents in verse now. LP (speak page) 19:51, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I have written a request to User:Mighty Erick of deleting the external image which I uploaded yesterday because it is not relevant for any article. User:Mighty Erick is still welcome, although the vandalism on mediaWiki:Common.js gave a reason for not being against external images, and, as User:Mighty Erick is still welcome, I transcluded User:Lars Præstmark/WPoem to his talk page. I also hope to see the main page updated with links to anything which did not exist when I wrote it. If you wish to update the welcome poem on your user talk page, just replace it with the following code: Irony or not, late or not, this updates itself. You can also use and , as used on my newer poems to make line breaks to be the same as those in the code which you write the poem in. LP (speak page) 20:30, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Have you seen that Constructed Mythology talk:Main has been unprotected. Do you have any suggestions about the Main page? LP (speak page) 20:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) These poems are Lelsolunom and Selomunor. LP (speak page) 16:24, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Just as a question... why do you have that ranger picture i used to use, on your page(not that i have a problem with this)? and why is it hidden at the bottom where no one can see it? Flamefang 00:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Haha yeah its mine (not drawn by me), there was a point where we were all putting up images on our user pages as sort of Avatars, that was mine for some time, feel free to delete it. Flamefang 05:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Sorry i haven't been keeping up with your messages, my time online is a little more limited now and i have several other sites i'm helping moderate and am part of etc. so i don't always get time to come here. 1. YES please update the Realms! For one it has tons of old non relevant places and my world is even spelled wrong. 2. Change in the relavent works would be great. 3. We need an official, linked to, Forum that everyone knows about. Erick suppressed this idea when i brought it up last... I'll try to help on the Apep article, though i'm currently devoting most of my "Pegasus time" to work on The Haram War right now as i have several battles to complete and i technically need to finish all 15 years of it... as i said, i will do what i can, but its pretty good already! Flamefang 05:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I COMPLETELY agree with everything you have said. It seems i have been made either an Admin or Bureaucrat, i'm not sure which, right now i'm working on restoring all of his pages right now and protecting them should he attempt to delete them again. Assuming i am bureaucrat i will make you, LP, Glaenia and Dj1337man all admins. You all seem responsible and motivated. All future decisions though MUST be made by the community. Assuming i'm just an Admin i will attempt to make the mentioned people admins as well. Flamefang 00:15, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I regret to say there is no way to reason with him, he will not return. A similar thing happened to his Roleplaying wiki when reform was attempted by Dj1337man and he just made it into a skeleton. I am truly sad to see him leave... Just as a question which is sort of off topic. Have you read any of my articles? And do you have a chat program of any sort? It'd be much more efficient if we could converse in real time. Flamefang 00:24, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Well no i was suggesting something like AIM or Xfire. Basically just chat clients which you install on your computer and log into, talk, transfre files, pics, voice, etc. And thanks for reading my articles! I was wondering if anyone actually looked! xD And it seems i'm both an Admin and Bureaucrat... i will promote you as soon as i know how. Flamefang 00:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Hahaha i got that message JUST after i figured out how! CONGRATULATIONS! You're now a Pegasus Admin! Flamefang 00:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang True i guess.... I don't have time to delete them again right now, i think you can do it with your new powers... its a shame... Flamefang 01:01, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Hahaha, basically what Jeff was going to say is that "he will soon control this place". Well that is a possibility assuming we do a bad job of things, in which case we do not have any right to govern this place anymore. Also he makes up most of the active community at this point... I'd recommend you get AIM. It'd be VERY useful. Flamefang 01:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Actually i disagree on this topic, though slightly. "Profane" language isn't necessarily "Bad" its just another way of expressing one's self. While i think it should be allowed, it must not be overused, and preferably not in articles, only talk pages. Words like F*ck should most likely be kept under strict control though words like "Hell" and "As*" are pretty common in everyday language now. I will put this up on the council page immediately, we will see how it plays out. Feel free to vote however you wish. Flamefang 02:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Getings with your new adminship! LP (speak page) 14:22, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Of course. The page was misused by User:Mighty Erick to hide and redirect you and User:Golden Eagle to w:c:confan, but mediaWiki:Common.js is a page which should be used to something different, just see wikipedia:mediaWiki:Common.js for an example. I just wanted to know if anyone knew about using it well as it seems that on wikis where it is used well it is useful. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 19:26, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yes i believe all of my external images are sources, though i have only a few, most likely 1 nor 2. If you find any images without a source tell me and i'll try to find it. Flamefang 20:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang By the way... on The Haram Empire article, i don't know why the infobox's title won't fill in... i've been trying to do that for a while. If you know what the problem is please tell me. Flamefang 02:14, 26 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang If you have the Tips widget enabled, you will see random tips. I have added some of these to mediaWiki:Tips. It can be enabled from (I have only viewed it in the monaco skin. If you have additional tips you can add them. Each tip is a parragraph. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 20:57, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Well what would the sourcing for something found on Google Images be? Flamefang 19:23, 27 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang And what would a "Proper Licensing" method be? Assuming its from a "Public Domain"? Flamefang 00:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Well for the Fortress image, there's no copyright visible on that page specifically, but in other areas of the site it is mentioned that the images can be used for non-commercial purposes. So i assume permission is given for that image since my work is non-commerical. Unfortunately for the second one of the flaming city is requested that it is not copied. So i will be deleting that now. But it so happens that that a similar image can be found on Wikipedia also and its licensing there states that its now considered on the Public Domain since the copyright expired. I therefore assume i can use it and i will be uploading it soon along with a link to its respective home article on Wikipedia. If you can find any problems with the images now please inform me. Flamefang 04:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I just thought about the proposal of making a compromise with Erick by marking pages containing external images as such, for example using categorization, but it is right that I might have misunderstood it. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 14:58, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad my work i featured and look forward to seeing whose is featured next month! Flamefang 00:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang RE: ? Well i know where he lives actually, at least the state: North Carolina. At least thats what he told me ;p Flamefang 04:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Yeah. I miss him. Is he active on the DragonRP wiki? Darth Taikin I agree. this is changing the subject, but do you like the Warriors series, by Erin Hunter? Darth Taikin I think you should read them. I ask because I created http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_RP_wiki wiki, and I thought oyu might be interested. You would have to read a few of the books, but I would like to see what you think. Darth Taikin Sounds good. I'm just finishing up rereading the sixth book, and hope to borrow some of the newer ones from a friend. Darth Taikin Just to tell you, I'll be away for the next weekend after this one. I'll be ready to go after that, though. Darth Taikin I'm pretty sure they're fixed... what's the problem exactly? I have them sourced and it should say that permission is allowed for their use. Flamefang 22:22, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Ah my bad, it seems I forgot to fix the burning city image, doing that now. As for the other i might as well delete it now because i don't remember where i got it from exactly ;p. Flamefang 22:24, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I am having a look at which images have been uploaded recently and I saw that Image:Princess Alösrí.png had no sourcing, but was fair use. Please add it. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 17:32, 5 February 2009 (UTC) =De'tetoom Articles= Do not touch these. I like them how they are. Collaboration is fine, as long as any changes beyond spelling corrections are presented to me first. One thing to note about Kaile is that only about 60% of it is on the Wiki at this time and we have ALOT of background information that is hard to connect to what we already have. Assuming you got some sort of chat program we could discuss the history of Kaile on a larger scale if you wish. Also i'd like to apologize for my current lack of activity, this is mainly due to the fact that my laptop was confiscated again, and we have a few midterms coming up as well. So as a result i haven't had the time to upload a few images i made lately or expand on some of my articles. Flamefang 16:25, 27 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Ok very good! Happy Mardi Gras! Well my AIM account is "Gmatsakis 92" and assuming you don't already know, you can download it http://dashboard.aim.com/aim|here]. I also noticed your statement a post or two ago about the collapse of the Haram Empire. Thus far, the Empire hasn't collapsed though as time goes it has lost much of its strength. With the end of the Imperial wars it is weak, but has no enemies besides the Golden Empire which is too far away to be a threat again for a while. Anyway, if you want an in-depth discussion just get on AIM and i'll be happy to explain anything you'd like! Flamefang 22:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Yeah sorry about that mistake, i normally get that kind of thing right ;p. Anyhow, you said you were going to get an AIM account right? How's that going? If you need help just ask. Flamefang 02:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Flamefang As stated in the policy: *"A user may vote for the article he or she has nominated". *"If a user nominates his or her own article, they may not vote for it, as stated in the Voting Rules and Restrictions." I have re-read this policy and have found that i read it perhaps too hastily, though i think the it should most likely be re-worded. I understood the first line shown, however i thought that the second here was directly contradicting the first where it states: "If a user nominates his or her own article, they may not vote for it". Simply put i thought you were saying that a user may nominate and vote for their own article and on the first line and then said that they couldn't on the second. Sorry for the misunderstanding. However, i still have another problem with the policy. Theoretically a user could ask his(or her)friend to vote for an article, which means he could even have his (or her) brother create an IP and nominate his/her article (Line one of the policy clearly states: "Any user or IP may nominate an article). As a result this would basically make the latter lines about users and the articles they may vote on null and void. SO, this policy doesn't really work... Flamefang 03:01, 5 March 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Look, i have read the proposal several times. I am not talking about an actual user nominating their own article. I am talking about a user using another person to nominated their article. This ENTIRELY overrides the point of this proposal! Now that i think about its its just about impossible to prevent users from nominating their own articles somehow... Flamefang 03:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Well the proposal states that a user cannot vote for an article he/she nominated, but they can vote for something someone else nominated, even if it is their own article. Flamefang 03:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Look, would you mind getting AIM? It would make this SO much easier! Flamefang 04:04, 5 March 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Of course its stated there, I'm just saying why it doesn't work.... what's the point? People can still get their articles nominated and vote on them themselves... And AIM allows us to talk in real time, it wouldn't just be useful now, but all the time! Flamefang 04:30, 5 March 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Haha agreed, at lest the Haram would... well their ideals would "Order, Honor Justice". But anyhow I'm not saying that i don't understand what you're trying to do or oppose it, but why don't you just change it so that: For one people get the idea faster (The last line doesn't make sense to me) and just so that its harder for people to exploit loopholes. And ty for the AIM, I'm usually online whenever I'm on here so don't hesitate to talk! Flamefang 03:00, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Contact me on AIM and i'll tell you ;) Flamefang 03:04, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Hmmm.... did you actually download the client? Or are you using the online web browser based one? Because if you are that might account for something. But if you did Download and install AIM, then I'm not sure what's wrong... Flamefang 04:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Flamefang RP Hey, are you still interested in working on the warriors rp wiki? 22:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Mattkenn, i agree. However this wiki has seen so little activity lately that i wonder whether its possible to actually have an article win by non-user voting... Flamefang 04:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Warriors No rush. Let me know when you've read. Darth Taikin Ok, thats fine. How about i re-write the proposal with the same objectives and present it? And frankly i've been a little inactive also i don't have a whole lot more to write for Kaile right now... Flamefang 02:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC)Flamefang What exactly is it missing? Flamefang 01:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I'm going to England actually, i have Family over there so I'll be staying with them. Flamefang 15:22, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Yeah, first we're going to London for a while, then drive over to Stonehenge coincidentally on the summer solstice and then over to Bath. From there we're going north to Manchester to visit my Grandmother, then south again to Newquay where my cousins live. Finally all the way back to London, then over the Atlantic back to America! Flamefang 19:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Thanks! Flamefang 19:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Quite fun actually! Fortunately there was almost no rain which surprised us all but instead we got a pretty big heat wave which surprised us even more. I would've liked to stay longer, but hey everything has to end... Flamefang 11:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Uh not many this time no, though we did visit stonehenge and Warwick Castle. This trip was mainly to see family. Flamefang 15:07, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Thanks Flamefang 15:10, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Encyclopedia Imaginarica Hi Mattkenn3! I've recently created a wiki http://imaginarica.wikia.com for a similar purpose as this one: Writing and worldbuilding fantasy, specifically epic/high fantasy. I wondered if you might want to join. I am in need of a few more admins. If you agree, leave a message on my talk page there. I go by IstariArchmage. 12:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah i noticed what Lars said... frankly i have to admit that i'm barely on anymore either. While i do check the site every week, i no longer check it daily like i used to. I'll stay here while I'm needed, but if someone sufficiently dedicated comes along i'll likely resign too. Flamefang 18:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC)Flamefang May I suggest that we change the "Relavent Works" article? It hasn't been switched out for months now. We also have enough people to make an effective vote, Eanlav has been doing alot and apparently Felidae Silverstris is back, at least for now. Flamefang 15:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Hey Mattkenn, i'm having a little trouble getting the Imperial Flag up in the Government infobox on my The Haram Empire page, i don't know how much you know about this kind of situation but any kind of help would be appreciated. Thanks! FlamefangFlamefang Thank you VERY much! Good to see you're still here! ^.^ Flamefang 01:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Flamefang :Yeah, I've been really busy lately. Glad to see you, too. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) The End Has Long Since Passed The same to you. It's nice to see a friendly face from so long ago, so thank you for visiting, also. Flamefang (talk) 04:02, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm not really active at all here anymore, but I am active on Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki. Although I'm not a huge fan of the series, the main Bureuacrat there is my friend and so I helped her get the place started along with some other people about two years ago. Feel free to check it out. Flamefang (talk) 03:43, April 4, 2013 (UTC)